In the name of Roku
by Miss Hayka
Summary: Five years after the war, Toph and Aang set things straight with themselves. I'm not good at descriptions, so read it yourself to find out what happens.  Taang/Sukka/KataraxOC/TophxOC


_**Thanks for Clicking My Link :D**_

_First off, this story came to me as I was lying in my bed, so maybe it'll be as good on paper, hopefully._

_Second, this is rated T for Mature Language. If you don't like it there's a little back button at the top of the screen. –Ah! Technology's amazing isn't it __-_

_Disclaimer; I do not own ATLA._

_Anyway, this story takes place four to five years after the war, so the characters are more… mature. In ways. AND some of the canon relationships will be terminated :)_

A lot can change in five years. People drift apart, it's in our nature. Still hurts, though. Watching them sigh and tell you that it's never going to happen.

Sucks, if that word fits what I'm talking about.

Yes, Sucks.

Life sucks.

At least you know you're not completely alone, if you have two of your best friends, right?

Wrong. Half of my life has left when the war ended, taking my friends with it.

They all went and started their own lives.

Katara… _Katara_, I don't know where to start. The girl that I've gotten over in the last five years, crush-wise I mean, we're still great friends.

Sokka, the ladies-man and the strongest guy I know.

Zuko, the angry guy with a darker past then most of us.

What about Toph? Toph, the strong, hard-headed, stubborn, unruly, mad, insane, powerful, tough, small, pale, and more words that can't be placed on how self absorbed but strong she is.

Zuko is handling a nation. Suki and Sokka are handling a child, from which I've heard isn't easy. Katara is handling a bending school in the northern water tribe.

Heaven knows where Toph is, the crazy girl.

Oh, and I've been traveling. We air nomads tend to do that, not that there are anymore, need I remind you that I am abstinent.

Back to reality, I've been traveling to Ba Sing Se for regular Avatar purposes. I ended up in disguise, not hard since my hair grew out, covering my arrows. Wearing commoner earth threads, I casually walked down the merchant's road, a road they dedicated to their buying and selling of goods, as in flowers, food, and trinkets.

My eyes float down the crowded areas when they fell upon a mysteriously shadowed figure speaking with two older men. The person thrust out a small pale palm and the old men selflessly dropped a couple gold pieces into it.

I approached, getting a better look as I did.

The figure was a woman, heavily cloaked, no skin shown, except her face, of course, and even at that her long black bangs were matted in front of it, creating a large curtain.

She didn't look at me, but snidely grumbled, "Want to play a game?"

The words sent shivers down my spine and I blushed fiercely.

What kind of sex game was this? She chuckled, "Scared, Eh? I'm only a young girl, how could I beat you?" I was right, this was a sex game! My blush grew as I searched her face, which read pure annoyance and arrogance.

Mostly recognizable, ringing a bell in my brain.

"Toph," I whispered, my voice growing hoarse, "Is that you?"

"Well it took you long enough, Twinkles."

_

* * *

_

~Random third person switch, sorry

"How's life been, oh Mighty Avatar Aang?" Toph chuckled, a smile plastered on her face as she sat on a barstool in the nearby pub. She had ordered them Fire Nation Scotch, as if it were second nature. Aang cocked his head as a steaming red liquid in a shot glass was slid toward him, "Take a swig, it won't bite." She smiled evilly, taking her own glass and downing it swiftly.

He picked up the glass and sniffed it cautiously, "Aren't we underage?" He asked, his fingers shakily raising the glass to his lips.

"Twinkles, in this pub, no one's under age." She scowled slightly, "You haven't answered my question Twinkle Toes, koalabear got your tongue?"

He coughed as the scolding hot liquid slid down his throat.

"I don't know. I've been around, you know, making public appearances and things like that." He managed out, as Toph laughed at his spluttering, "Can't drink Twinkles? Monks ruined you, didn't they?" She winked, downing her tenth drink for the night.

Aang held Toph's hair back as she vomited violently into the wooden pail someone had thrown at her when she started to gag.

"See, Toph, this is what happens when you drink too much." He scolded crossly, letting her hair fall back to frame her pale face. There were dark circles under her fogged eyes, which glared up at him, her body shaking.

She pulled her limp body off the ground and pushed herself up against him. Blushing he tried to ignore it, stepping away from her.

But she was relentless. "Come on Twinkles, let loose." She slurred, her breath smelling of liquor.

"Toph, you're drunk. Stop it."

"But Twinkles,"

"Toph, just stop, settle down."

He tried to ignore the fact that she pressed herself up against him, again, her chest against his. He blushed and she laughed, "What's wrong Twinkles, you're having a heart attack!" She tilted her head back and laughed, it coming from somewhere deep in her stomach.

* * *

Aang woke up to a loud groan.

He groggily shook his head as his position became clear to him.

Here he was, lying on his stomach, legs entwined with…

Toph's!

"Oh, My Head…" She groaned her voice husky and groggy.

Her body was sprawled on top of him, her chest, not to mention other body parts, were pressed up against him.

"Mmmph," He growled, his face blushing, "Toph, get off me!"

"But Twinkles, you're just soo comfortable…" She whispered into his back.

Spirits, why was she being so seductive without realizing it?

He looked around, sensing for the first time he was on the stone hard ground, and in someone's kitchen.

He felt Toph lift her face from his back and look around.

"My house," She answered simply, dropping her head down heavily against his spine, causing him to cringe in pain, "I moved out of my parent's." She muttered, starting to drag herself off him.

When he stood to brush off his clothing, noticing he had lost his shirt.

He glanced at Toph, and did a triple take.

Spirits, the years had been good to _her_!

She'd lost the cloak she'd been wearing, instead donning a short green dress, showing long, smooth milky white legs and long elegant arms, her chest was probably the most different, but he blushed and gritted his teeth, _Koh, Aang, you're a frickin' monk for Agni's sake!_

_**(A/N, Koh is now a curse!)**_

Traveling to her round face, he noticed her small pink lips and tiny nose. And those eyes. Spirits, her eyes were framed with dark lashes, moon-ish orbs that stared through him.

"Damn, Twinkles, I never thought you were a perv." Toph said, giggling.

"W-what do you mean?" He retorted, eyes wide and nose crinkled,

"Twinkles, I'm not stupid, and your little heartbeat is skyrocketing."

She smiled and he blushed,

"I-I'm n-not looking at t-that." He managed, his heart thudding.

"Pervert~" She sang, trotting past him into the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

"Koh, Toph, I'm not a Peeper!" Aang, shouted, throwing glares at the people who looked at him like he was insane.

"For hell you're not!" Toph retorted, "You walked into my shower, freak!" She grinned and Aang shook in rage, clenching his fists, "It-It Was and accident!" He shouted, his eyes knifing Toph's back as she walked on, clutching a basket full of fruits and other foods. Great, now the people were talking about the 'psycho stalking the Earth Master'.

He wasn't a stalker! He frowned and stormed after her, as he noticed the swaying of her hips as each foot fell…

_No!_ He thought, _Bad Aang! NO! _

Aang followed her reluctantly through the market, dodging children's bodies as they shot past him.

"Toph, can we go home yet?" He whined, frowning as the black cloud above him grew,

"Wow, Twinkles. You're worse than-." She stopped.

She stopped completely, as in walking, moving, breathing, thinking, as in everything.

He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Toph, what's wrong-"

"Do not touch me, Aang." She said icily, shrugging her shoulder violently away.

She walked towards her home briskly, leaving Aang to wonder, _what happened while I was gone?_

_

* * *

_

Two years after the gang split, Toph sat in Iroh's tea shop, chatting idly with a couple of earth bending masters, like her. They downed tea like it was scotch, and they were the alcoholics.

_She grinned slyly at the new group of friends as they gossiped about the Earth Rumbles, the new competitors, new announcers, and most of all themselves. She rolled her sightless eyes as they would ask her how she became so advanced, seeing as they were in their mid-30's and she was only fourteen. She would laugh and point out that they weren't blind, and they refused two feel the earth._

_Then he walked in the tea shop, as casual as a flying bison in the fire nation. She eyed, felt his vibrations, seeing as he was confident, strong, assured steps, medium height, and tough skinned._

_Was he barefoot?_

_Maybe it was love at first sight, but, being blind, she didn't know if he saw her._

"_Oh my," Lee sniped, "Looks like itty bitty Toph has it for the Big Bad Wolf"_

_Toph sneered at the offender, and frowned._

"_Who is that, anyway?" She asked her eyes turned back towards him, "What's his name?"_

"_Some say he crawled from beneath a rock. But his name's Hang Jhu," A woman's voice from her left sung into her ear._

"_Describe him to me, miss, I'm blind." Toph returned dreamily, smiling softly in his general direction._

"_Oh, gosh, he's a total hunk, muscular, skin the color of sand, blue eyes, ebony hair, short I'll add, and umm, well, tall." The woman gushed._

_Toph didn't know the meaning of half those words, but she thanked her anyway._

"_Hello, you're Toph BeiFong, Right?" His voice was deep, husky, and HOT!_

_She blushed, "Y-Yes. You're Hang Jhu, right?"_

"_Right. Can I buy you a cup of tea, miss?"_

"_Y-Yes please." She grinned._

"…_Jasmine Tea?"_

"_How'd you know?"_

"_You just look like you'd like Jasmine." She felt him smile genuinely and couldn't help but smile back. _

* * *

Toph, in a state of depression, sat in her room as the light dimmed, not that she'd know, damn blindness. She cried silent tears and shook her head slightly. Sitting on her bed, back to the doorway and feet on the cold ground, she felt his presence.

It was filling, thrilling; she felt it in the marrows of her bones.

"It'd been two years, Aang.

"I was lonely, he was an open window."

Aang slipped forward and perched on the bed, his hands o her shoulders silently.

"He taught me how to see his way.

"No, He wasn't blind." She said, answering an unspoken question, "He was loving, beautiful, warm, sexy, the perfect package.

He was our age, a refugee, an orphan."

She let out a choked breath before continuing,

"We'd been, _seeing_ each other." Aang flinched; thinking of the perverted was they had 'seen each other'.

"And then _you_ happened."

Aang sat back, dropping his hands, "Toph, what do you mean?"

"I mean, he blamed his parent's death, the war, his scars, everything on you.

"I had to tell him about our relationship, Aang, I couldn't lie!

"And you know what he did?"

She wiped her teary eyes, "He hung himself.

"Right in front of my eyes, Aang, in my house. After a year of 'dating'"

Aang leaned forward and pushed his face it her hair, his breath tickling her ear.

"And, Twinkles, I've fallen for you."


End file.
